Power Rangers: Dawn of the Power
by DawnOfTyme
Summary: The world needs heroes... These heroes... Are the Power Rangers. A force of young teenagers given the extreme task of protecting the world from evil. Uses plot points and ideas from the 2017 movie, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, and Alien Rangers. Rated T for Sci-fi action violence and language.
1. I: You Are the Power Rangers

Arc One: ... Together We Are More...

The outer reaches of space were undeniably beautiful. From their vastness and the glimmering sparkles of the everlasting stars. The moon was just one of the many wonders of the universe. It's shine illuminates the night sky on the planet Earth.

An operation. Two more men on the moon. It was a general trip, or as general as a trip to the moon could possibly be. _Inspect the moon_ , that was their mission. Their goal.

Unfortunately, it had to be cut short.

The duo of astronauts came across a strange capsule in the center of a crater on the moon's surface. Instead of radioing about this find back to mission control, they decided to break the seal on their capsule. Foolish...

Just after opening the hatch, they were launched back by a blast of green energy. A dark figure began to emerge from the machine.

" Agh," the astronaut shook his head in awe of what he was seeing before him.

A staff was thrown to the ground as the figure climbed out. A group of beasts began to appear onto the moon's terrain, " Wha... What the hell?"

The figure picked up it's staff and charged towards the astronaut, " St-Stay awa-!"

Within seconds the astronaut was gone, with only a green aura left behind. The man's screams could still be heard. The second man began to run, but was soon halted.

" AGH!"

...

" Alpha, Rita has escaped," a voice said, " Recruit a team of teenagers with attitude,"

...

The ringing sound of the school bell lingered throughout the vast hallway. Kimberly Hart swept her medium length brown hair from her face, " Ugh, now we're late. Thanks a lot, Zack," she turned and glared at Zack.

" Sorry, Kim," Zachary Taylor placed his hands behind his head and gave Kimberly a nervous smile as they walked into class.

" Sorry for being late, Ms. Appleby," Kim apologized, " This one _insisted_ on walking me to school," She playfully shoved Zack.

" Hey, I'm just doing what any gentleman should do, teach," Ms. Appleby narrowed her eyes and chuckled at Zack's remark.

" Yes, well, I know how you operate, Mr. Taylor," Ms. Appleby said, " Now, take out your history books, students,"

Zack felt a tap on shoulder. Turning around, he saw that it was Jason Lee Scott. Black belt martial artist, football team captain, and an overall nice guy to be around. Zack and Jason had been best friends ever since they were kids. Their friendship could not and would not ever be stopped.

" We have martial arts practice at the Juice Bar after school today," Jason whispered, " Don't be late this time,"

" No prob, I never miss a class," Zack chuckled.

Jason smiled, " Yeah, except for the one you almost missed just now," Zack blinked and turned to Jason.

" Oh shut up,"

...

" So you wanna put the exact amount of that chemical in the test tube, any more and it'll burst everywhere,"

Trini Kwan followed the instructions she was given, " Yeah, Billy. I know," she laughed.

After the chemical was poured into the tube, the solution began to slightly react. Billy Cranston clapped his hands together, " Excellent, it's working as intended," Billy said in accomplishment.

The two observed their experiment, proud of their work, they showed it to the teacher. It didn't take too much time, they received their grade as soon as the teacher laid eyes on the chemical reaction. A+. That simple...

...

" Hello, citizens of Angel Grove," an announcer said on the radio, " What a stupendous day! Shout out to Ernie and all those cool kids at Angel Grove's most jammin' Juice Bar! Stay fresh!"

The Juice Bar was a place where the youth of Angel Grove could relax and spend time with friends. Needless to say, it was a very popular after school hang out.

" Ok, class. Kick, duck, weave," Jason demonstrated a new technique to the small crowd that watched. Jason was the teacher of his own martial arts class at the Juice Bar. The class did as they were instructed, and mastered the move, " Excellent," Jason nodded his head and smiled at his class.

Trini channeled her inner energy throughout her body. Taking a deep breath, she spread her arms and breathed out. Tai chi was always a relaxing activity for Trini.

Kimberly almost slipped off of the balance beam she stood upon. Standing still, she centered herself, and did a front flip on the beam. Stunningly pulling off the stunt, she achieved perfect balance as she landed.

" You were great, Kimberly," Trini congratulated. Kimberly turned and gave Trini a friendly hug.

" Thanks, Trini,"

" C'mon! Hurry your slow ass up, we've got work to do,"

Kimberly and Trini turned around and sighed, " Oh, boy," Kimberly said in disdain. It was those two morons again. Those same two neanderthals that harassed kids in school to make themselves look good, but all it ever did was make them look like idiots.

" (Sigh), Bulk and Skull,"

Bulk approached Kimberly and placed his hand on her shoulder, " Hey, sweetheart. How about that double date, we still on," Bulk asked and moved in closer to Kim.

" Tsk, as if," Kimberly said defensively, shoving Bulk away. Skull moved in on Trini, and pulled her in for a hug.

" Well then, how about us? Me, you, dinner. Any place, you name it," Skull said, chewing his a piece of bubble gum.

" I'm sorry, do we have a problem here," Zack walked up and wrapped his arms around Kimberly and Trini, " Because if we do, I'd be more than happy to _solve_ the hell out of it,"

" Hey, look at this, Skull," Bulk pointed at Zack, " The dancer wants to be fighter," Bulk and Skull laughed at Zack. Angered, Zack threw a couple of punches and kicks their way, but just close enough to scare them off and not hit them.

" You must be trippin' if you think you're gonna take _me_ on and win," Zack said, " You best believe you're gonna need some good training,"

Bulk and Skull charged over to Jason's training area.

" Jason, I just don't know if I can do this," said Billy, struggling with the martial arts techniques.

" It's no problem, Billy," Jason said, patting Billy on the back, " Just keep practicing and I'm sure you'll get it. Even I was a beginner once,"

The two idiots punched Jason in the shoulder, " Hey," Bulk said, " Teach us," Skull walked over soon after.

" Yeah, teach us howta' beat up people," Skull laughed.

" Martial Arts is a skill used for self defense, and not for unnecessary violence,"

" Hey, we came here to learn how to fight. Not for some wussy friendship lesson," Bulk yelled.

" Fine," Jason sighed, " Maybe you're ready for some more advanced techniques," Jason demonstrated some moves, such as the Tornado Kick. Bulk fell over with each and every attempt, and made himself look dumber than he already was.

Suddenly, the ground beneath of the teens began to shake aggressively.

" Earthquake!" Someone yelled. Everyone began to rush out of the building, but Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kimberly were stuck. No matter how hard they tried, they could not move their bodies at all.

" What the heck's going on," Kimberly screamed.

" I-I don't know," Jason screamed as they were all warped away instantly.

...

The group of teens appeared a dimly lit room. Small beads of lights shined down in the room. Billy stood up first, and began to walk around.

" Far out," Billy said, " This place is magnificent,"

The other four began to travel around the room, observing the advanced, futuristic technology in the room.

" Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi," a robotic voice exclaimed, " Zordon, they're here!"

The kids froze as they saw a robot examined them, " But, honestly," the robot continued, " I was expecting a little more,"

" Whoa," Billy said, moving closer to the robot, " A fully sentient, multifunctional automaton,"

" Welcome humans,"

Everyone bounced back at the sound of the deep voice, " Wh-What the hell are you," Zack yelled.

" I am Zordon, an inter dimensional being," he said, " You teenagers have been chosen to form an elite team of heroes to defeat the evil Rita Repulsa,"

Zack scratched his head, and everyone stared at the bizarre, floating head on the screen before them.

" These are your Power Morphers," Zordon said, " Use them to transform into a formidable fighting force," Morphers began to appear on the belts of the kids, " When in danger, call the name of your Dinozord,"

" Jason Scott, brave and strong, you will command the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord,"

" Zachary Taylor, clever and valiant, you will command the Mastodon Dinozord,"

" Kimberly Hart, graceful and smart, you will command the Pteradactyl Dinozord,"

" Trini Kwan, agile and swift, you will command the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord,"

" Billy Cranston, ingenious and loyal, you will command the Triceratops Dinozord,"

" When you all discover the strength in your hearts, your Zords will combine to create an almighty mecha known as the Megazord,"

" Zords, Morphing, Megazords," Zack said skeptically, " Look, it's been real, but I have no idea what any of this means, so I've gotta go,"

Trini and Kimberly followed after Zack as he left the room. Zack looked back at Jason and Billy as they stayed behind, " Ya'll coming," he asked. Zordon pulled them all back into the room using a gravitational force.

" You five will become the Power Rangers," Zordon said.

" Uhm, I'm sorry," Zack said, " Did you say that we're Power Rangers,"

" Get real, it's probably some kind of trick," Kimberly said, " I mean, come on, we're talking to a floating head on a damn flat screen,"

Zordon summoned creatures from the training area made of stone near by, " These are the Putties, creatures created by Rita to defeat you," Zordon said, " Destroy them all and you may leave,"

Zack walked up to one, " C'mon guys, it's just a hologram, like a video game,"

Suddenly, Zack was knocked across the training field by one of the Putties. He groaned in agony as he managed to stand up.

" That's a strong ass hologram," Billy said.

Zack stood up and got in a fighting stance, " Not a video game,"

...Power Rangers...


	2. II: People Need Me

" All right guys, we can handle them," Jason yelled, " Let's do it," Jason charged at one of the Putties and kicked in the chest, knocking it down.

" Yo, who in the hell made you the leader, Jase," Zack joked, punching another putty in the face. The other four teens laughed at this, and continued to fight off the beasts. Due to their training in martial arts, gymnastics, and tai chi, defeating the Putties was child's play. Kimberly flipped into the air and kicked a Putty in the face.

" They're pretty good," Alpha said, " But Zordon, do you think these _teenagers_ could be the new Power Rangers,"

Zordon nodded, " They have to be," he said, " They're our only hope of defeating Rita,"

Alpha observed the gang. Billy ran up to attack one of the monsters, but was knocked back by it's punch. Recovering, he got back up, but only to the same result.

" Ai-yi-yi," Alpha sighed.

It had been several hours since the teens arrived in the Command Center. They were all worn out from training, but to them, it was satisfying. They now all had responsibility, a purpose.

" Rangers," Zordon said, " Before you all return to your homes, I must give you these," Five coins and weapons warped in front of the kids.

" Those are your Power Coins and Power Weapons. The coins will be required for the morphing process, the weapons will assist you in battle," Zordon said,

" Kimberly, for you, the Power Bow,"

" Billy, for you, the Power Lance,"

" Trini, for you, the Power Daggers,"

" Zack, for you, the Power Axe,"

" And Jason, for you, the Power Sword,"

The rangers admired their new tech. They all placed the coins in their pockets. The weapons warped away, they would be able to call on them during a dangerous situation.

" Until next time, Rangers," Zordon said, " And may the power protect you,"

...

 **Trini's Pov**

I rubbed my eyes like crazy. Could it all be real? Am I really a Power Ranger?

I walked up to the front door of the place where I lived. It was an apartment building, an old one at that. I punched in the security code on the door, and walked in. Sneaking up to the room where my family lived would be tough, considering the stairs were rustic and creaky. I pulled out my key and slipped it into the lock. I carefully opened the door, and slowly walked in. The place was as silent as the night itself. The door creaked louder than I had hoped.

" Where the hell have you been,"

 _Dammit..._

I sighed, and turned around to see my mom and dad standing behind me, arms crossed.

" Were you with that girl," my dad asked, " What's her name again? Katherine?"

" How could I have been with Kat," I screamed, " She lives in Australia for god's sake! Damn,"

My mom walked up and slapped me in the face. Hard. I looked up at her with fire in my eyes.

" You watch your mouth," my mom demanded, " I'm sick of having dyke for a daughter!"

I looked up at my mother in awe. I couldn't believe what she had just said. Furious, I stormed past them and walked into my room. Slamming the door behind me, I jumped onto my bed and started to cry. I moved my head up as tears had stained my pillow. I dug into my coat pocket and pulled out my Power Coin and observed it closely.

It was a normal piece of stone that seemed to have glowing shard of yellow topaz in it. I fell back, holding the coin close to my chest. I thought about my new responsibility. I had a purpose now, a reason to live. I am Power Ranger. And for once in my life...

... People need me...


	3. III: Battle Cry

Trini woke up exhausted to the beeping and rapid vibrations of her phone, " Damn," she sighed. Her Power Coin was still within her grasp.

Had she held onto all night?

Forcing herself out of bed, Trini turned off her phones alarm and got dressed. Black leggings, black tee shirt, and a yellow hoodie that she wore open. Finally making her way out of her room, Trini walked to the front door, dodging her parents' disapproving glares.

...

Billy's Pov

" Hey! Give that back!"

Skull slammed me against the locker. He had my treasure, or my Power Coin. I tried to push back, but he had too much of a grip on my wrists, " What're you gonna do about it, Cranston?"

I groaned as I tried to break free, but it was no use.

" I'll tell ya' what," Skull said, " You tell me where I can get one of these things, and I'll give it back to ya', deal?"

I stared at him, then turned away, " C'mon, Billy, you're a smart kid. Just tell me,"

Smart kid? Was that why he was picking on me?

He couldn't have been serious, could he have? If I'm completely honest, I couldn't really tell.

" Come on!" I fell to the cold, hard, dirty school floor as Skull punched me in the face, " Where the hell did you get this thing!"

I felt tears fall drip down from my eyes. No. I couldn't cry. I knew better than that. I don't what came over me, but suddenly, I felt... Empowered. I stood and head butted Skull. He was knocked a few feet back. He stared at me in awe.

My hands felt unusually warm. I observed my hands, they were... Glowing blue. A very vibrant blue at that.

" H-Here! Take the damn thing!" Skull threw my coin back at me, and with shocking accuracy, I caught it while it was in midair. Skull ran away, and I put my coin in my pocket.

Wait, was that... The Power?

...

" Tell me," a raspy voice asked, " Where are the Power Rangers?"

" Who? Power Rangers?"

The small crowd of citizens walking the streets of Angel Grove froze at the sight of this woman. Or witch. The witch was wearing slightly revealing, metallic green armor, and held a large golden staff. Her long, silky black hair flowed in the wind. Her gleaming, emerald green eyes spelled nothing but trouble. Some people were smart enough to stay away from her and the humanoid, primeape-like creature layered in golden armor behind her.

The woman slapped the teenage girl she had asked about the Rangers in the face, hard enough for blood to flow out of her mouth, " Bitch!"

" My name is Rita Repulsa, not 'Bitch'," she said, " I am an almighty sorceress! And if you don't tell me where the Power Rangers are located-"

" Oh, call off the act you goddamn cosplayer!" A young man in the crowd yelled. Rita teleported right in front of him and held her pointed staff to his neck.

" Don't you dare defy me," Rita screamed before slashing her staff across his chest. The man lay lifeless on the concrete in his own blood.

" S-Someone call a paramedic! The cops! Someone!"

...


	4. IV: Kiba Savior

Zack's Pov

" Ok, mom. Just stay in bed and get some rest. I love you," I gave my mom a quick, soft hug before leaving the room. My mother was sick.

Like, really sick...

And it was my job to take care of her. I haven't been to school in a week, and I haven't seen Jason and the others since that incident at the Juice Bar. Was any of that real? Are we really heroes or something?

I don't know, it was all too confusing for me. I have way too much shit on my mind right now anyway.

I tried to take my mind off of the situation by watching some tv, but on every channel was a weird news alert.

" Breaking News! There is a deranged woman in the Downtown area of Angel Grove. She claims to be _Witch_ and is trying to hunt down a group of people she is referring to as the _Power Rangers._ There have already been several casualties,"

My eyes shot open. So this... This was real...

" W-We have also just been informed that there have been several deaths so far as well,"

That's what set me off. My mother has been stuck in her bed for months now, her death was... Sadly inevitable. But I damn sure wasn't going to let anymore innocent people die.

I pulled my coin out of my left pocket. The black crystal embedded in the center of it was glowing bright. I grasped it tight as I ran outside and slammed the door behind me.

I had never ran this fast in my whole life. I eventually made my way downtown. I wanted this more than I've ever wanted anything in my whole life. I held my Power Coin close to my chest. I charged through the crowd of people and leaped atop the insane _Witch._ I felt coldness overcome my body. The Power was flowing through my veins, my blood, my spirit. I tackled down the woman, and screamed a battle cry that would mean as much too me as my mother did,

" It's Morphin' Time!"

... 

I looked down and held my hands in front of me. They were black, and covered with some kind of crystallized metal. It was weird, but awesome. I felt empowered, like I could take on anything the world wanted to throw at me.

Except for magic.

I completely forgot I was standing on top of a witch, and without a moment's notice, I was sent flying through the air and through the window of a store nearby. My armor had vanished, blood was dripping down my back, and I heard people screaming outside. I saw one man try to get up and run away.

" You dare defy me?" The witch screamed and slashed the man with her staff, killing him instantly.

Come on. Come on... Morph.

I tried hard to morph again. I had done it before, and I had to do it again. I put my hand to my chest, and thought about morphing.

My eyes shot open, suddenly, I yelled,

" Mastodon!"

Everyone turned my way, but before they could see me, my black armor materialized around me.

" Huh, let's try this!" My Power Axe appeared in the palms of my hands. It was mainly black, with hints of gold and violet on the blade. I flipped it so that the blade was facing me. Pressing some kind of trigger, I shot a blast of energy at the witch. She stumbled back, and glared at me. If looks could kill, I'd be a bloody corpse.

" H-How dare you!" The witch charged at me, but I was able to kick her in the stomach. She swung her staff at me. I swung my axe at her. The equal force of our weapons knocked us both back a few feet. I got back up, and actually got in a good hit using my axe. "Enough!" She yelled.

" No, this is enough!"

Kiba Changer!

I turned around, but I was too late. All I saw was a white flash, and the witch's body laying on the concrete.

" Y-You haven't seen the last of me,"

...

Jason's Pov

" Angel Grove Police are calling this incident a terrorist attack and are not taking this situation lightly, "

I sat down on the couch in front of the tv. I was worn out from school and football practice, so I was looking for a little bit of a getaway.

I was watching a news report. Apparently, there was some kind of attack downtown. I guess maybe I should've been there, I am supposed to be a hero.

I've been having trouble believing any of it though. I mean, why were we chosen to become Power Rangers? How could any of this even be true? I didn't know, and quite frankly, I didn't have time to ask any questions.

But if this attack told me anything, it's that I need to be out there. The Ranger part of the situation could wait. Right now, it was all about protecting our city.

I group texted my friends, and told them to meet up at the Command Center. We needed a game plan...


End file.
